The Missing Link
by Cucoo styrofoam chicken queen
Summary: This is a story i'm writing that goes into detail about what happens to kid when she's not with you. Please R&R (note: the better the reviews, the faster the next chapter goes up!)
1. What's going on?

The Missing Link...  
By: Meia the Dreamwalker  
  
Author's note: ok, i've gotta be honest.... this is my first real attempt to write a fanfic thats not humor based. if it stinks....sorry! but i hope you like it.i tried to fit it to everyone's interest(minus the romance, i suck at that!). if you like it, let me know. i've only gotten 2 chapters written,(that will be split into 3 chapters) and i'm only going to write more if i get good reviews.hey, if people don't like it, that's fine! i'll just go back to being the critically, dementedly, horrifyingly insane person i was before!!!!!!!!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA*HACK**COUGH*  
....................................do'h!!!!  
  
******************************************************  
chapter 1  
Disclaimer: ok, i don't own any of the Characters, locations, yadda yadda yadda....you get the idea.....  
  
*ok, this story is pretty much about Kid and her feelings while she's w/ Dark Serge (aka: Lynx) I'll start out with Fort Dragonia, after that stupid bunyup thing-a-ma-bobber, where all the "lovely" crap started. I added some stuff, and shortened other things. a few lame humor attempts will be made without me going all out. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!!*  
  
******************************************************  
  
Fort Dragonia (current party: Serge, Kid, and Glenn)  
  
"Alright, this should be the last of the crystals...," Glenn stated, running up to the black crystal. He turned around to look at Serge, who was kneeling on the ground, tired."Are you going to be OK? You got beat up pretty bad..."  
Serge looked up at him as if he were some sort of idiot. Serge got up, wiped off some dirt from his shorts, and nodded.  
Kid was standing behind them with a smug look on her face. "O' course he's alright! Even a big, ugly thing like that can't knock Serge down. See!... " Catching Serge off guard, she pushed on his back. Serge fell on his side, twiching from the pain of the impact.   
"Oooo.....Sorry, Mate...," she helped him to stand up." Hey, Glenn, ya turned that freakin' thing off yet?"  
Glenn, in a frustrated tone, muttered,"Maybe you two would stop flirting over there and helped..."  
Kid glared at him evily. "What was that?!" Glenn rolled his eyes," Give me just a second... There!" A small flash illuminated the room as the crystal disappeared.  
"Yeah! I'm gonna go kick some Dragoon arses so hard they'll kiss the moons!"  
Kid began to run for the doorway. Glenn was about to say something REALLY un-dragoon/"un-Glennish" , when he noticed something was wrong with Serge. For some reason, he wouldn't quit shaking his head. "Serge?"  
Kid turned around and noticed the strange behavior. "Hey, mate! C'mon, we don't have all day!" Serge didn't appear to here a word she said. Kid, very unhappy with this, went over to him and shook him. When she did, Serge came to his senses, but looked as if he'd woken up from a nightmare. Kid sighed in relief.  
Glenn, however, didn't like the look on Serge's face. "Are you feeling alright? you don't look well at all..." Serge took a glance at his comrades,then , for some unknown reason to them, shoved them back and stomped off towards the teleporter in the next room. Glenn got up to follow him, but Kid took hold of his arm in frustration.  
"Alright, whadjya do to him?!"  
Glenn pushed away from her."Yeesh! Just because I'm a dragoon doesn't mean you can blame everything on me! I'm on your side!" He began to follow Serge.  
Kid was worried, but she had no idea why. Ever since they spent the night on the water dragon isle, Serge has been acting strange. No matter how many times she tried to help, he'd push her off as though she were a leech. She constantly told herself she was being foolish, but the feeling of worry held onto her like a love sick puppy. Why was he so disturbed?  
The answer: Serge's dream. He couln't get it out of his head. Everything was molding together... It just wouldn't stop!Piece by piece, word for word, his dream was comeing to life. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself it was his stupid imagination, he knew what was coming, and it was comeing fast..........  
  
*****************************************************  
  
By the time Kid and Glenn reached Serge, he appeared to have calmed down.  
When they reached the teleporter, Serge hesitated. Kid had several mixed feelings about his reaction, but the thought of her enemy, Lynx, being so close she just shook them off. She began to see images of the burning orphanage. That just made her longing to get rid of him even stronger. Seeing Serge still standing there, she grabbed his arm in frustration and impatience. "C'MON!!!!!!!! We don't have all day!"  
He just stood there...  
Noticing Glenn impatiently paceing, she tried again,"Will ya hurry up? I betcha 50,000,000,000 G that Lynx is just past this area!"  
Still, he didn't move...  
"Mmmmmmnnnnnnnnnn................MOVE IT,MATE!!!!!!!!"  
Glenn finally blurred out," Kid, let's go."  
This suprised her more than she thought she could be."HUH?!?!? Whoa, wait a second..... you mean you want us to leave him here and -" she paused, catching on to Glenn's idea. His eye's moved to Serge for a quick second, then moved back to Kid as he nodded. She glanced over at Serge. He still didn't move, but it was obvious he was listening. Clearing her throat, she continued," Your right... he won't move. Let's go take care of this ourselves..." She stepped onto the teleporter.   
Just before it did anything, Serge leaped on it and all three of the were teleported on an outside platform.   
Kid looked around in a mixture of aw and confusion. "Where the bloody hell are we?" She walked over to the edge of the balcony. They were at least 100 feet up in the air. Her eyes widened." Whoa, bugger! We're so high up!" She turned to face the other two. "Hey, guys! chec-," She stopped short.Serge was standing in front a huge door. Yet again, he wasn't moveing- he just stood there like a statue, waiting for something to happen.  
Glenn was busy trying to open the door. When he saw Kid behind Serge, looking irretated as usual, he went to stand beside her.  
"It won't budge," Glenn said as he moved towards her.   
Kid sat on the ground."What now? We're up here, but there's nowhere..." Just then, the door slowly creeped open."...........to.........go.......... Ok, let's go in!"  
When Serge heard these words, he backed up as if he had seen a ghost.  
Kid had had enough of his stupid behavior. Despite her fears that were swarming around her head, she followed Glenn into the room. Out of pure worry for Kid, despite the dream flashing in front of him over and over, he went into the dark room. As he did, the door slammed behind them...................  
*******************************************************  
end chapter 1  
  
right now, this is all i'm writeing. it's only the first half of what i wrote in this chapter on paper. i'll post the next part of the chapter(chapter 2) based on your reveiws. if they're good, the next part will be up in a few days! Bye for now! (~_^) 


	2. The End, or the begining?

The Missing Link  
Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: HAHA!!! It's mine! It's mine!! Square has given me the titles to all of their games, the game characters, and the story plots!!!!!!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
.............. I wish........... Anywho, It's just crazy little me. Ya know what.........I think this story's gonna end up an epic. Like 20 chapters or something. I got 2 reveiws!!! That's suprising, considering fanfic has lost popularity......... BUT I GOT REVIEWS AND THEY WERE GOOD!!!!! So, as promised........ Here's chapter 2!!! It's gonna be WAY longer than chapter 1, and a lot more action based!!!! Enjoy (^_~)` ..........i hope.........CUT ME SOME SLACK!!!!!!!I'M ONLY 15!!!!!!!!I'M NOT A PROFESSIONAL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh Yeah!!! Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did own Chrono Cross, Chrono Trigger(the best RPG on earth!) , The Final Fantacy series, and all the other wonderful video games they make, they belong to Square Inc. (LUCKY BASTARDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
*******************************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
*Ok, I left off right as they stepped through those huge doors at Fort Dragonia. If you played the game, then you can guess what's comeing up. If you haven't..... just what the hell are you doing in here? $5 says you have no clue what i'm talking about...........(my sister,whom detests RPGs, attempted to write a FF9 fic when she's never played it.......Let's just say it sucked....) I'M NOT TRYING TO DRIVE YOU AWAY!!!!!!!!!! Oh well, here, I'll finish with the fort,. I'll be focusing on Kid a lot more from now on. At least it's not like how I wrote it on paper originally. THAT sucked! The next chapter will start the whole kaboodle.*  
  
It was almost pitch black in the room when the door closed. A cold wind blew about, chilling Kid and the others. She felt as though something was watching them, but it was so eerily quite no one could tell. Kid couldn't even here the other two breathing...if they were breathing at all.....  
Out of nowhere, a mid-sized sphere flickered. Curious as to what made it do that, Kid slowly moved towards it. As she did, the room slowly lit up with a mysterious blue aura. The more it brightened, the clearer things became in the room. Taking a good long look at the sphere, she realized just how familiar it looked. It was a bluish prism, shaped like a crystal ball, but had a strange extention that looks like fire. then it came to her- it was the dragon tear. She took a moment to look around the room.  
It wasn't extravigant,just......strange. It had these six fierce looking dragon statues. There were strange pictures all over the walls. She started to become lost in thought when....  
" I thought we'd find you here..." It was Lynx. He and Viper had been hiding in the shadows in the back of the room.  
"Lynx!" Kid exclaimed, drawing her dagger. Fury engulfed her the instant she saw him standing there. Noticeing what was going on, Serge and Glenn also withdrew their weapons.  
Glenn, seeing Viper with Lynx, got several mixed feelings. There was so much he wanted to say, trying to keep himself from killing the traitor he felt Viper to be at that moment. But no matter how much rage he was filled with at that moment, he kept his cool. Staying calm, he managed to get one word out,"Why?!"  
Viper turned to face Glenn. He took a step forward and said,"Glenn, what are you doing here?"  
Kid could tell he was trying hard to restrain himself. She couldn't blame him, though. It seemed as though a piece of Glenn had fallen off. Glenn finally, after a long pause, found the words he was looking for,".... I....I wanted, no, I need to know the truth. I need to know why your doing this!"  
Viper thought hard for a moment. He furrowed his brow, looked at Glenn as though he were serverly annoyed, an told him in a frustrated tone," It need not concern you. One day, you will understand..."  
This startled Glenn so much he stumbled backwards, alomst knocking Serge to the ground. Kid couldn't take it anymore.Her rival, the one she'd been dying to kill ever since the orphanage inncodent, was standing right in front of her, but she couldn't move. She tried so hard, but she just couldn't go near him. Every time she looked back at Serge, Kid couldn't help but worry.   
The look of fearful recognition was on his face- like he knew what was going to happen. All the emotions she'd been haveing about him lately came back to her. They were so strange to her, yet...comforting. She had never felt like this, at this moment, in her whole life. She didn't know exactly what it was, but.........She thought it might be love. It sounded like something Lucca told her when she was younger. Lucca had said that when you were around someone you deeply cared for, you felt strange, like you were floating. Well, guess what Kids feeling right now? It was offical- Kid was in love with Serge. DUN-dundun-duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn!!!! We have a winner! .....................................I have NO idea why I did that..........oh yeah! Comic relief....   
(OK TIME OUT!!!! yeah, I know I said I'm not gonna write romance in this, but I figured I'd give it a shot. Tell me what you think!{If it sucked, you can tell me, I don't care!})   
Alrighty, back to the story!  
While Kid had been busy trying to figure out how she had felt about Serge, Viper had drawn his weapon and was getting ready to attack. "Care for a bit of a warm-up?" Viper snarled, slashing at Serge. A swipe for the chest missed, but Serge still got hit in the face. While Viper got ready to swipe again, Kid quickly slashed him in the back, causing minor damage. This, however, did not effect him enough to keep him from gashing Glenn in the leg.  
Takeing hold of the cut area, Glenn threw up his sword, his eyes full of fury.   
" You're gonna pay for that!" he sneered. A green aura surrounded Glenn, right before he ran swiftly, cutting clean through Viper, and causing critical damage.(For those of you who don't know, that was Glenn's tech Dash&Gash. from here on, whenever there's a fight and someone uses a tech skill, I'll put the name of it in () out to the side.)  
Viper was hurt pretty bad, but quickly recovered." Not bad, Glenn. But why don't you three try your luck with this!" Yellow rays quickly shot up around Viper. When they disappeared, He swung his sword through the air, leaving three yellow bands suspended above the ground. With one final blow, He sent the energy bands flying through the air, hitting the party hard.( Air Force) Serge and kid got up ok, but Glenn, being the opposite innate, was serverly injured.  
Serge didn't waste a second. The moment he saw that Glenn had to lean on his sword for support, he, too, used an eliment. The party members were covered in a white, sparkling light. When it disappeared, everyone was healed for a moderate amount.(recover all) Right after, Serge attacked Viper physically. A weak blow to the leg missed, so did another weak blow to the arm, but a critical blow to the chest hit it's mark, causing Viper to stummble right into Kid, who slashed him in the back of his leg. Seeing an opprotunity, she ran around him in an attempt to steal something.(Pilfer) Unfortunately, she failed, making her kick the ground in frustration.   
Viper was obviously hurt, but wasn't giving up just yet. Lynx, Kid noticed, was avioding any confrontation all together. He was standing in a far corner of the room. For some unknown reason, he was smileing. Kid didn't have time for questioning herself, however, because Viper was running strait at her. She didn't let him get to close though. Red light engulfed Kid. As it vanished, she through several daggers at one time strait at Viper.(Red Pin)  
  
And Viper's down for the count!!!!!!!! 1.......2.........what? yeah, yeah, I know....I'm being stupid,right? well tough! being a nutjob ist me ssssspleciatytytyty!!!!!!!!........ok, you get the idea. for reference(or those of you who care) I think you'll be happy to know that CC smackdown(my other CC fic that's humorous) is getting it's 3rd chapter posted ASAP after a 6 month wait!!! YAY!!!*crickets*.......oh REAL funny! Read if ya want, don't if ya don't...... ok, I've been off topic enough in this chapter. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! I now return you to my regularly sch(gets hit in the head with a frying pan) OW!!! ok, ok......here's yer damn story!!!*cheers* oh, whatev!!!!!  
  
Well, as you probably guessed, that ended the battle. Viper was on the ground, beat up pretty badly. For a moment, it seemed as though they had won, but that wasn't the case at all. Viper picked himself up,laughing like some sort of lunitic.Viper, yet again, got into a fighting position and stated,"Not bad, but prepare yourselves, for now i shall give it my all."(yeah, yeah, I know thoughs aren't the exact words, but sue me! I haven't played the game in over 3 months. I'm STILL grounded from that one game! No worries, though. For my B-day, i got FF10 and Shadow Hearts. I'm not gonna be bored! Besides, Girl Scouts has been takeing up a lot of my time lately{damn silver award project.} ok, i've rambled enough.) In a flash, Lynx transported from the corner he was in to directly behind Viper. He withdrew a dagger from his sleeve and rammed the dagger right into his back. Blood quickly covered vipers clotheing as he fell to the ground with a thud.   
"............Lynx.....you....traitor..."  
Lynx remained emotionless. " Thank you for all your help, Viper, but you are no longer needed. This building will make a fine grave for you and your men. may you rest in peace."  
"Uhh.....Riddle....forgive...me..." was all he could say before blacking out.  
"Now," he said, turning to the party with what appeared to be a look of satisfaction on his face, "for the three of you." He fiercefully withdrew his scythe.  
(Ummmm............I hate to tell yall this, but I'm gonna have to cut the fight with Lynx. I don't have the time to type it, or his speech. I'm sorry, but if I'm gonna post this at all this month, I have to do it within the next hour. I'm at my Dad's house, and I'm going home tomorrow morning. I'll just sum up the fight really quick! Lyxn attacked Kid, missed, then Serge attacked Lynx, hit him hard, Glenn used Dive and Drive, did critical damage, Lynx attacked Serge, hurt him bad, uses Glidehook, knocked him out, Kid revived him, Serge used Luminare, and the fight ended. Yeah, I know, that was cheezy, but I don't have time to go into detail.You all should know his unnaturally stupid speech.I'll start at the end.)  
"Well, Serge, do you honestly believe in who you are? What your destiny is?"  
Kid sneered at Lynx."Hey, Serge, don't listen to any of his rubbish!" She turned to face Serge. He was stareing at the Dragon tear as though he had been hypnotised. The orb gave a sudden flash that made Serge step backwards. He began holding his head in pain and screaming as though he were being stabbed. All Lynx could do was stare at him, the hard kind of stare. Then, without warning, the light went away. Serge fell to the floor, still holding his head. Kid ran up to him as fast as she could. For a moment, Lynx stood there, seeming confused. This bothered Glenn in a way, but shook it off and went over to help his commrade. Kid, noticeing something strange going on, became quickly worried about Serge. " Serge! Serge are ya alright, mate?"  
Suprisingly, he got up without any help. He looked directly at Lynx, who was backing up as though he'd been tramatized. His eyes danced about as though he wanted to laugh. He looked at Kid and said," I'm fine, Kid. Just fine."  
This cause Kid to stumble backwards from shock. Since when did srege just blurt out something like that? Since when did he talk other than when he was explaining something? What he said next, though, is what had to suprise her the most.  
"What's the matter with you Lynx? Cat got your tongue?" Millions of thoughts swam in her head as Kid tried to figure out what was going on. For one, why did Lynx look so frightened? Was it just her, or was something wrong? She tried to shake these off. When she did, Serge said to her," Now's your chance Kid. Kill him."   
Kid couldn't help but studder. "W-W-What?"  
" Kill him. Now's the perfect chance. He's your enemy, is he not?"  
He was that, but nothing felt right just then. It was obvious that one look at Glenn told her he was getting suspicious. But this opprotunity couldn't be passed up. Lynx was huddled in a corner, confused and scared. If there was a time to kill him, it was now.  
She quikcly dove for him, slashing his arm. Serge came right behind her and slashed him hard across the chest. Glenn held back for a moment. Lynx, he noticed, was just sitting there. He wasn't fighting back. Why? What was going on?   
His train of thought was interupted when Kid ran up to him and dragged him into the fight. It didn't last long, however, because Lynx was quickly, serverely, and horribly injured. Seeing Lynx's helpless body just sitting there made Kid feel almost sorry for him. Like Glenn, she noticed that he didn't fight back. She was extremely bothered by this. Why, she didn't know. She looked at Glenn, who was stareing unnaturally hard at Serge. Seeing Kid looking at him, he shook his head in distrust.   
"What's wrong, Kid?" Serge said to her with a slightly irretated tone to his voice." Now's the perfect time. Kill him!"   
Kid glanced over at Lynx. There was pure fear showing in his eyes. She just couldn't do it. It was no longer a feeling- something was wrong, very wrong........"I...I-I can't....."  
Serge's whole body tensed up in frustration. "Fine." He muttered to her through clenched teeth." Give me the dagger. I'll finish him off for you."   
Kid didn't know what to do. She looked at the dagger in her hand. She looked at Glenn, his facial expression almost seemed as though it were begging her not to do it. She turned to Lynx, his eyes wide in horror....... She had no idea what made her give it to him. She felt an unknown force pulling on the dagger. As soon as it reached him, Serge swiped the dagger from her, lifted it in the air, and said," Don't worry, I'll avenge Lucca for you. DIE Lynx!!!"  
...............That did it......"HOLD YER SEA HORSES!!!!!!! Not once did I ever mention Lucca's name to you!.......Wait, DON'T TELL ME YOUR-" she didn't have time to finish. Serge stuck her with the dagger right in the abdomen. He left it there for a moment, then withdrew it as Kid slowly fell to the floor.   
Glenn's eye's became wide with horror at the realization of what just happened. " Serge............WHY!!!!!!" he felt as though he was going to bust from withheld anger.   
Serge looked over at him. A mass of dark energy swelled up around his hand. "QUIET!!!!!" he shouted out of pure ruthlessness as he sent the ball flying strait at Glenn. It hit it's mark, rendering Glenn unconcious.  
With all the strength she could render, Kid managed to spudder out the words," Y-....Y-yer Lynx, ain't ya?"  
"Heh heh heh....... That's right!" Lynx said, picking Kid up by the hair. Serge, in Lynx's beat-up body, could only lie there and watch as two of his best friends were getting torchord. Kid could do nothing but look up helplessly as she heard," and guess what? I'm sending you to Lucca!"Serge closed his eye's as Lynx did the unthinkable................He Slit Kid's throat. The world for her swirled red. She had fallen unconsious...............  
************************************************************  
End Chapter 2  
  
*Pant**huff**heave* ......... Man, you have no idea how much my hands hurt right now. I think this chapter is WAY more than long enough.imagine how long it'd be I'f I hadn't shortened what I did! Well, my times up. I've gotta go post this NOW!!!!! Toodles!!!!!! The next chapter will be up as soon as possibe!!!! 


End file.
